This invention relates generally to the field of wound calibration and measurement in hospitals and all other medical settings, and in forensic and accident investigations.
The treatment of wounds is often dependent upon rapid assessment of the nature of the wound. Size in terms of the area, or the length of the wound, is often critical. An accurate description and assessment of the measured wound allows for documentation of demonstrated healing and possibly reduce legal liabilities. Hospitals, nursing homes, home health care and military field hospitals are examples of assessing wound size initially and through the progression of the healing process of the wound. Furthermore, SB 1301 mandated all acute care hospitals to report stage 3 and stage 4 wounds to state licensing agencies. When these state agencies investigate the wound, accurate wound size is imperative to demonstrate healing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,167 describes a disposable wound measuring assembly. This invention comprises a device that looks like a graduated glass cylinder on its side, complete with length markings, as on a ruler. The device includes an indicator ring that can be positioned along the length of the cylinder to mark the length of a wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,804 is directed toward an anatomical tape measuring reel with a window indicator to display the length measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,943 describes a manual anatomical measuring tape, with no take-up reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,428 describes a sophisticated computer-aided wound measuring apparatus based on laser technology.
It is possible, and indeed frequent practice, to measure wounds with a standard ruler, measuring tape, or other well-known simple devices displaying length demarcations.
However, such simple devices do not record details of size or physical appearance of the wound. Thus, medical personnel prefer to record details via the use of photography. But photographs of wounds often do not display the visual indicia used to measure the wound. Frequently these indicia are obscured, or too small to see.
Thus, there is a need in the medical industry for a wound calibration system that is easy to use, rapid in operation, and capable of being reliably recorded by photography for future diagnosis and treatment of the patient.